vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter
'Carter '''was a handyman at the Mystic Falls High School Carnival that was held two days after Founder's Day. He had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with Caroline Forbes, which sadly led to his death, when she drained him of blood. Season 2 Carter was taping flyers to a window when Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett encountered him. Elena, who was one of the carnival chairmen called him over by name. Spotting Bonnie he said "''Wow, what you need beautiful!?!" Immediately there was a connection between Bonnie and Carter that had the possibility of blossoming into a romance. During the heavy mutual flirting Bonnie ask him what did he knew about Karaoke speakers. He boldly ask her to show her the problem "Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem" Elena said in good-natured mocking and facial gestures and sly smiles. Bonnie and Carter start the walk to the Karaoke room in the school building under a cloud of flirtation as Elena tactfully tended to other Carnival matters. In the Karaoke room as he worked on the speaker Damon Salvatore came up to him with a disrespectful "Hey you!". "I have a name" Carter tells Damon. "I don't care" Damon says and grabs him by the shoulders. He then compels Carter to pick a fight with Tyler Lockwood and not to back down for anything, no matter what. "I won't back down" Carter says in his mesmerized state. Stefan Salvatore puts up a weak objection but Damon dismisses him and sends Carter on his way. Behind Carter's retreating back Damon says to Stefan that Tyler can't back down from a fight and maybe the "ambiguously supernatural mystery uncle" would show up. Later Carter is walking in a parking lot and sees Tyler coming the other way. He deliberately shoulders him as they past. Tyler wondered what his problem is. Carter responds "You got a problem?". "Yeah; you walked right into me" said Tyler. "What are you going to do about it?" says Carter "You're kidding man." Tyler says dismissively. Carter then pushes Tyler. Tyler tells him to back off and Carter pushes him again. "You hit me again I swear to God" Tyler didn't get to finish the sentence because Carter hits him with a right cross to the jaw and the fight was on as Stefan, who had followed watched from a hidden vantage point. Tyler and Carter grapple trying to throw the other down to the ground as Tyler's uncle Mason Lockwood rushes in to break it up. He successfully separates the two and pushes Carter away when he persist at getting at Tyler. "What the hell man?!" he yells at Carter. Carter then charges forward at Mason. Mason grabs his throat, literally keeping him at arm's length. Carter breaks his hold and slugs Mason and pushes him over the hood of a car. Tyler charges but Carter throws him to the ground. Then Mason jumps up onto the car hood in a manner much like a dog. Then he jumped up and over an amazed Carter at a height even the best human Olympic High Jump athletes can't do. He lands crouching in front of an equally amazed Tyler. "Your eyes!" he says. Mason then stands up and turns around and backhands a still shocked Carter to the ground; he stays there. Mason gathers up Tyler and they run away. Stefan runs up to a still groggy Carter sitting on the ground with a bleeding nose. Stefan ask him if he was alright. Carter ask semi rhetorically "Why did I just do that!?". "You were in just the wrong place at the wrong time" Stefan says to him, actually referring to Carter's encounter with Damon earlier. attacks Carter]] Carter is once again at the wrong place at the wrong time, this time it would cost him everything. Carter is sitting on the bed of a flatbed truck as he wipes his bleeding nose from the fight in a distant and isolated corner of the fair. He spots a crying Caroline Forbes staring at him. A stranger to him, he asks "Is everything okay?". Caroline is struggling to resist the call of the blood says to him "I'm so sorry". "What?" he said not quite hearing her. Succumbing to the bloodlust, she rushes him using her superspeed to go around and come up behind him, grab him and bite his neck twice draining his blood as he struggled against her vastly superior strength. She breaks the hold and stands before him with a bloody mouth, he is sitting up like a rag doll at most semi-conscious. Then she shoves him back sliding a few feet on the truck bed on his back. She then charges again straddling him and biting him as she drained and killed him. It is presumed that Damon disposed of Carter's body. Appearances Season 2 *''Brave New World'' Trivia *He is the first human killed by Caroline Forbes. Gallery Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-9.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-10.jpg See Also Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mystic Falls Residents